I could get use to this
by BrookeSchmidtMaslow4eva
Summary: One-shot I wrote for Iheartrock. Laura could get used to this... summary is awful but oh well... read or not...its up to you.


**A/N: I am incredibly sorry that this is late but I finally got some time to do it. This is my one shot for iheartrock, again I am incredibly sorry for the late update…**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! O/C is the only thing I own. Trust me the boys would wear nothing but speedos and bow ties if I owned them...**

I pulled my long dark hair up into my snap back and pushed open the door to the local diner.

I was in Cali for a short two month business ordeal that my father dragged me to.

I puffed out a short breath sending my recently trimmed bangs into the air.

"_As my daughter you need to be properly dressed at all times." _

My father said to me this morning as I was getting my hair cut and my nails done for my father's release party tonight.

My dad is where I get most of my looks from.

Tall, dark haired, and olive skinned, the only difference is that he had hard ice cold blue eyes

and mine were a soft teddy bear brown.

My father has been a very stern man ever since my mother passed away.

I get where he is coming from when he says that he only wants the best for me when I comes

to dating, but son of a holocaustal Jew this is ridiculous! Every time I bring a guy home my

dad doesn't deem him fit enough to date me. Thus the reason I didn't have a date for my

dad's release party tonight.

I was yanked from my mini temper tantrum when this really cute Latino bumped into me knocking my hat to the floor. "Crap! Are you ok, dude?... WOAH! You're not a dude." He said helping me off the floor. "I'll be fine, and no I am not a dude?" I said grabing my hat and situating my hair back into my hat once again. "I'm Carlos by the way…" the latino said holding out his hand to shake."Laura." I said extending my hand and grabing his had in a firm grip. "sorry about earlier.." Carlos said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, and looking off to the side. At that exact moment I got an idea " hey since you kinda took me out there how about you actually take me out..?" I asked unsure of his response. "well you see…I kinda have this thing with my band tonight so I kinda can't." he said rocking back and forth on his toes and looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "it's ok I totally get it. anyway it was nice to meet you I guess I will see you around?" I said grabbing my hamburger and heading through the diner doors. As I flagged down a cab my phone started to ring. Looking down at my caller i.d. I huffed out a sigh of relief seeing it was my best friend, Camryon. "hey girly! GUESS WHAT!" camryon yelled into my ear before I could even tell her hello. "ok first off OWWW! And second what?" I asked looking out the window of the taxi waiting on it to arrive at the hotel I was staying in, so I could take a nap, and get ready for tonight. "weeeelllll I looked up that band your dad is having the party for tonight and they are FINE!" Camryon said doing what I assume as her happy dance. "that doesn't help me any." I said getting into the elevator and rolling my eyes at the creepy door man that tried to grope my but on the way in. "dude this Kendall guy is sooooo hot! Do you think your dad would be chill with me coming down there and meeting them, because DAMN!" I started to laugh as my bestfriend kept going on and on about my fathers new band. "well im glad that you like the new band but im going to eat my burger and take a nap before the primping starts yet again." I said grabbing my burger off of the nightstand and kicking off my vans. After we said our goodbyes I ate and passed out and didn't wake up until I heard my door opening signaling that I had a visitor. I got up went to see who it was and seeing that I was just the house keeping lady I waited for her to get done cleaning the bathroom so I could take a shower.

I laid out my clothes and grabbed all my undergarments and headed off to the bathroom. While I washed my hair I couldn't stop thinking about the hot latino I met at the diner today and how he just turned me down. I figured it was probably cause he had that thing with his band and didn't want me there. Either way I was kinda upset but I wasn't angry. I had just met the guy for petes sake! I couldnt get my hopes up yet.

Right around 4:00 the nail, hair, and makeup crew came in and primped me for the party. I was glad my dad had let me have some freedom in the choosing of my dress but I still felt like a snob the dress just wasn't ME. The dress was gorgous don't get me wrong. It was a strapless peach colored dress. The dress accented all my curves in all the right places. I had begged and pleaded with my dad to let me buy a new pair of vans or converse to match but apperently 16 pairs was too much for one girl to have. Instead I had to settle for a pair of silver, four inch heels. I was NOT a happy camper.

when 6:30 rolled around I was dressed and ready to party.

The drive to the party was long and boring. With my dad talking to some blonde bimbo about vacay in cozumel, and the driver singing along to the radio like he was Brittany Spears I was pretty fed up and ready to arrive. I must have zoned out, because I didn't relize the limo had stopped and it was time to get out. The driver pulled me from my space out by yelling my name until I snapped back to realty.

Stepping out of the limo was like being thrown to a pool of hungry sharks. The flashing and yelling is so overwellming that you would be tired from just that stent of walking. Not to mention in four inch heels.

the party was pretty awesome. Turns out my dad flew Cam down as a suprize for me. That and she begged him to let her meet the band, and lets face it no one can resist the famous cam puppy eyes followed by a smirk when she gets what she wants.

The moment I stepped onto the dance floor I was being hugged from behind. Knowing only one person in the world that still special ordered Be Enchanted from the Bath and Bodyworks website. I turned my body a bit and gave my best friend a hug. After freaking out for about five minutes, I finally calmed down enough to notice Cam wasn't wearing a dress. Even though she wasn't wearing a dress she still looked good. She was wearing a black and white polka dotted croped corset top, black tight mini shorts with black suspenders. Then for her shoes she had on red toeless pumps. To finish off the look she had a giant red lace bow pinning back her bangs. Her black curly hair reached about the middle of her back and I wondered how long it took to grow it out. Probably not very long. Cam is italian so her hair is naturaly long.

"I met 2/4 of your dads new band and they are WAY hotter in person!" Cam said grabbing my hand and leading me over to the V.I.P. lounge area. "I really am not in the mood to me-" I stopped short seeing the Latino from earlier.

"Carlos?!" I yelled, making the hot Latino turn around from his group of friends.

"Laura? What are you doing here?" he asked in a confused tone.

"My dad is the producer of the band that is being released tonight. Why are you here?" I asked not quite what to do, with Cam smirking off to the side and then grabbing some blonde guys hand and running off to dance.

"my band is being released tonight." he said finally putting two and two together.

"Cool." I said staring off into the distance setteling into akward silence.

"soooo? Ummmm... You wanna dance?" Carlos asked reaching his hand out for me. Figuring I could use some liquid incouragement, I grabbed a vegas bomb off a tray as the hostess lady passed by and downed it in one gulp.

"Sure!" I said grabbing his hand and running to the dance floor, when Carlos and I got real close and started dancing.

While I was dancing with Carlos I happened to look up at the perfect time to see Cam and the same blonde headed guy from earlier heavily making out in the corner.

I tapped Carlos' shoulder and told him I would be right back, stalking over to Cam and the blonde guy to pull them apart.

After I cleared my throat and it still seemed to not faze them, I screamed Cam's name and that seemed to do the trick.

"Oh hey there Laura! We totally didn't see you there. This is Kendall by the way, the one I said was hot." she wispered giggling as kendall held her around the waist and kissed her neck.

'I just came by to make sure Kendall here, isn't silly and wraps his willy." I said giggling to myself when Kendal stopped his movements for a second before continuing along her neck.

"LAURA!" Cam yelled clearly embarrased that I would say somthing like that. Taking her rosy cheeks as my que to head back to carlos who was now talking to two guys.

"Hey, Laura. This is the other half of Big Time Rush, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell." Carlos said wrapping an arm around my small waist.

"Hi." I said shaking Logans hand. When I got to James he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "How does a lady as sweet and beautiful end up with someone like Carlos?" James asked smiling down at me.

"Hmmm... Let's see unlike you he actually has a Dick worth bragging about. You on the other hand make a vianna sausage look like a horse Dick." I said giving him a sweet smile before heading back to the bar and getting a water. While I was walking away I heard Logan and Carlos laughing and James freaking out.

After a few minutes I felt a pressence over my shoulder. Looking back I saw it was Carlos.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" he said getting all figity and scratching his neck.

"Shoot for it." I said taking a sip of my ice water.

"Would you maybe want to go on a date with me? I kinda owe you one anyways.." He asked training his eyes to the floor.

"Of course, Silly!" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"R-Really?" he asked a blush creeping up onto his face.

"Yes, really." I said making his cheeks get redder.

"So does this mean I can kiss you?" he asked searching my face.

"Yes.." I nodded whispering my answer. As soon as it way out of my mouth Carlos and I were locked in a passionate kiss.

"I could get used to this." I said sighing once the kiss was over giving a wide grin.

**A/N: What did you think? Review. Maybe? I know it took me forever but my laptop crashed and then my parents decided we needed to move:/ enough with the excusses... if you would like me to write you a one shot p/m me with the name of your o/c and which boy you would want to be your love intrest. Anyways... TaTa for now! **


End file.
